Loves Surprises
by jully123
Summary: there are secrets afoot as kagome runs away to america to find someone she least suspects to see when she gets there. please R
1. The Meeting

This I a new one hope yah like

Loves Surprises

Chapter 1: The Meeting

' Oh I have to hurry up or I'm going to be late.' Kagome thought as she quickly packed up her suitcase. She had knocked her alarm clock off of the nightstand in her sleep so the alarm decided to pay her back by not ringing.

She was going to be late for her flight. She only had a few hours to get ready. The plane would leave at 3:30 but it was only 2:26.

She was headed out to a dorm school in America. Her mother had been a little suspicious at her for wanting to go away but she accepted Kagome's explanation that the jewel was complete, for it hung around her neck, and she wanted to bring up her grades. Also that she couldn't concentrate here she just wanted some time alone to regather her thoughts.

* * *

FEW HOURS LATER ON FLIGHT 

Kagome POV

'Oh I'm so bored and this movies just bleh what am I going to do.' 'Half an hour left to go maybe there's more information on the school in the extra brochures I bought. Let see' searches through bag 'ah here it is' looks through brochures. 'Wow look at all things to do I can't wait. I can finally get away from all these demon distractions.

There's nothing more I can do back there do back there. Nothing.' She sat for a while in steady silence thinking over the events while a lone tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped the tear awhile. "No more tears I've shed enough as it is" She whispered quietly to herself.

Info. POV

In her travels Kagome had gained a vast spiritual power even now thanks to that power she could see something even Inuyasha could smell. She had seen at least 12 demons so far with his new power. She could see right through the concealment charms.

The demons never seemed very interested in killing humans they didn't even mind being touched by one. Demons have grown a lot more tolerant of mortals since five hundred have passed.

Normal POV

The plane had finally landed. As soon as Kagome got off the plane she called a cab to take her to her school. The cab arrived soon enough and she was off. When she saw the gorgeous school grounds she gasped in amazement.

The sight she saw hypnotized her there was so much to see. The grass was lush and green. The grounds were kept in great shape. There were people all over the place studying and talking. There were quite as many demons as were humans. But this didn't bother her for she was use to it. She got out of the cab and paid the fair.

She lugged her heavy suitcase to the administrations office. She went up to the front desk and saw a kind looking young woman sitting behind the desk. She had light brown hair and was wearing a blue uniform like suit. She also had a pleasant smile. "Good morning my name is Allison Edwards how may I help you today." "Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm a new student. So I need my schedule and rooming assignments." She said with a heavy Japanese accent. The woman smiled and typed up some stuff on the computer. The printer started and printed out several sheets.

"Oh it seems we have miscalculated the amount of boys and girls in this school. I hope you don't mind sharing a two-bedroom dorm with a…" looks at papers " Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi. He's one of our more trusted students on campus. It also indicates here that we informed your mother of this and she has assured us that this will be no problem with you. Miss Kagome?

Kagome had stopped listening at the name Sesshomaru. 'What a coincidence." She thought. She was thinking over this when she someone say her name. "Oh huh." " Will that be okay with you?" " Oh yah sure thank you." The woman handed Kagome a set of her room keys and the papers she would need.

She walked around the grounds for a while looking for living quarters C. She finally found a building with the letter C on it. She walked into the building and look down at the paper. "Lets see second floor room 500" she said so she looked for some stairs.

When she got to the door she hesitated for a minute 'what am I worried about the possible thing is he could be a jerky nosy know-it-all.' She decided just to use the key and be as quiet as possible. No such luck. The door was suddenly flung open and some guy came stomping out muttering about obnoxious brainiac tutors. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. She peeked in the room and saw someone with a book in front of his face. So she couldn't get a good look at his face.

She quietly knocked on the door to make her presence known. He didn't even glance up so she walked in and closed the door. She was about to yell at him for his rudeness when he said "state your business here or leave immediately" in a cold voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

She walked up to and said, "I'm your new roommate or did someone not tell you I was to arrive today." She said in an equally cold voice. He finally looked up and when he did she almost gasped for the person before her looked exactly like Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. But she kept her cold façade on. She did not say a word until he spoke again.

"Very well your room is the one door to your left and you shall respect my privacy as I will respect yours. Am I clear?" She looked at him before answering with a simple nod and headed to her door.

* * *

So I hope yall like the story so PLEASE **REVIEW.** Thank you for reading till the next chapter. 


	2. Books and Soon To Be Answers

Hey hope you liked the last chapter and thank you if you reviewed now lets start

Loves Surprises 

Chapter 2: Books and Soon To Be Answers

* * *

'The nerve of that guy I know one thing he's just as cold as he was 500 hundred years ago but I wonder how he's still alive even if he is demon. Well I don't think he recognized me. Of course I did let my hair grow out and he hasn't seen me in 500 years.' Kagome was pacing around the room after she had finished unpacking her stuff.

The room was a decent sized one that had a bed, desk, lamp, and a 4-foot by 3-foot deep closet, along with a lot of packing boxes, which she guessed, had all her stuff in it. All in all the room wasn't that bad. But that fact didn't help Kagome's anger for as soon as she was done unpacking she had nothing to keep her mind off 'him.'

She decided to go get some air while it was still early. So she grabbed her key her purse and she was off. Luckily Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight when she left. She walked around the campus trying to record all the important things to memory. She was able to find the cafeteria, the library, and where all of her classes were to be held.

She went into the cafeteria (AN: it's one those all day cafeteria you know where it stays open all day.) and bought a soda then sat down at a mildly empty table. She had been sitting quietly at the table reading a book she had put in her purse for the flight while drinking her soda when another girl came up to the table. "Hey can I sit here?" she asked. "It's a free country," I answered without even looking at her. She sat down despite my rudeness.

I tried to ignore her but she just started talking again, much to my displeasure. "Hi I'm Sango you must be new here huh?" I finally looked at her what I saw almost made me cry out. But her scent told me she was not her but a descendent. I decided to be nice to her for that reason only.

"My name's Kagome and yes I am new." She might have smiled but decided it was to fast to soon. Sango smiled and continued to talk about the school and other informative tidbits. We soon became fast friends I didn't smile or show emotion but she seem to not notice.

Sango suddenly said, "Hey you remind me of that guy what was his name oh yah it was Sesshomaru he and you act exactly the same. He always seems so emotionless no offence or anything." "It's ok I understand I met him earlier this morning. Unfortunately I also have the displeasure of rooming with him." "HUH! Oh my gods I can't believe it you are so unlucky I feel sorry for you." "It's okay I'll be fine see you tomorrow I have to go."

When she made it back to the dorm the rest of the night went by in a blur. The next morning she woke up as was instinct at just a little before dawn. She took a shower and decided to read one of her demon books while she still had some time. She picked up one that was called _'The Inner Youkia.'_ She listened carefully Sesshomaru's breathing was still calm and steady so she decided to read in the sitting area.

She read the book intently and even practiced some of the exorcises to herself. She was so intent on the book that she didn't notice someone quietly comes up behind her.

"What is a human like you doing with a demon book?" He said.

"You are mistaken dog-boy." I kept on reading and ignored him.

"You shall answer my question correctly wench!"

She closed the book carefully and turned to Sesshomaru. "I have this because I am demon and I have the right to read this book if I please got a problem with that fluffy." She answered cockily. She could feel his aura flare and jumped before he could grab her.

"Trying to capture me would be in vain." She stated in an emotionless tone. She looked at him with eyes of indifference. She felt his aura calm so she took her book and walked to her but stopped right before she entered and said, "Have you now pride Lord Sesshomaru? You have let you reflexes become as slow as some stupid human." And with that she entered her room.

Sesshomaru was baffled to say the least how could she have known about that (an: not the reflexes part) unless they had met before in the past. From then he decided to be more wary of her from now on.

He decided that since she already knew about him being a demon so he took off his concealment charm for once after 19 years. His strength and agility returned. So he silently waited for her to come out of her room for the answers he wanted. She had to tell him sooner or later.

* * *

Hey hope yall liked chapter 2 and please **REVIEW** thank you 


	3. Answers and First Period: History

Today's a very special wanna know why… it's my BIRTHDAY yyyyaaaaahhhh! So as a special treat I'm gonna try to update all my stories but don't hope to much cause today's Sunday and I have to go to church. But don't worry I'll try my best.

Signs:

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Demon tongue_

Loves Surprises

Chapter 3: Answers And The First Period: History

Kagome new she had pissed off Sesshomaru but she decided to ignore it. She felt a small surge of energy and new Sess (AN: gonna call him that cause I'm too lazy to type it out.) had probably taken off his concealment charm.

She quickly looked to the clock it was a little after seven and class started at 8:05 so she had about an hour to kill. Kagome quickly went to the little miny fridge (AN: they alloy stuff like that.) her mom had gotten for her and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water.

While she ate her breakfast she looked through her selection of books. She decided on a book of demon lineage. She also enchanted it to look like an ordinary reading book. She carefully put a concealment charm on her rack of demon books and walked around gathering things she would require.

She prudently put all of her stuff together after snapping a rather odd charm bracelet on and cautiously approached her door. Where she listened intently. She exited the room thinking it was empty, boy was she wrong.

Sess POV

He heard her approach and stayed as quiet as possible willing his heart beat to sound distant and far away, so as not to alert her of his presence. He carefully honed his skills as the door opened.

Normal POV

As soon as she walked two steps out the door she was immediately pinned to the wall closest her doors hinges. Her had her in a firm hold by the neck. She did not flinch but he could smell her confusion and then quicker her annoyance toward him.

"I suppose you want answers," she said calmly.

She got a slight nod as an answer.

"I'll make you a deal I'll let you ask one question, whatever you want to know, and if I think the question is no concern to you I will not answer. And I will let you ask another you will get three chances to ask a good question and if I don't like any of them consider you question of the day wasted. Okay." She said.

He did not answer for a bit then nodded once. "I have decided to follow your rules on one condition." He said. She raised an eyebrow and said, "And that would be?" "If I ask one question and you refuse to answer it. If I ask again a week from then you have to answer me truthfully. Deal?" "Deal." She said in an agitated tone.

He let her go and she waited for what his first question would be. "I know I have met you some where before I just can't figure out when so tell me." She decided this question was susceptible and answered, "Five hundred years ago you tried to kill me on several occasions." He did not answer back. She looked up into his face he seemed to be in deep thought. So she decided to leave it there and went to the roof of her dorm building via window.

She went up to the roof and carefully undid a small sword for her charm bracelet it instantly turned into a large and powerful sword. She practiced quietly for 20 minutes then carefully put it back. She went down the escape ladder then went to the cafeteria to see if Songo was there yet.

When she looked around she did not see her so she decided to grab a muffin and went back outside to eat by a tree in somewhat peace. After awhile she gazed at her watch and saw it was ten minutes till her first class so she got up and walked silently to the history room and found a seat in the back by a window.

The class filled relatively fast and soon the second bell rang signaling the beginning of class. The teachers name was Mrs. Meer and she was one of those teachers you have to earn the respect of. I instantly liked her she was a bit strict but she knew what she was doing.

The work was pretty much easy. It only took fifteen minutes finish the assignment. With extra time left her eyes wandered around the room. There were quite a few demons in this class. They were all working quietly. I noticed Songo off to the corner of the room still working.

I had still been looking when someone said; "Ms. Higurashi is there something more interesting around the room or is my work to easy for you?" Said Mrs. Meer. I wasn't listening cause I was staring out the out the window with boredom. "Ms. Higurashi." She said in a louder voice.

Kagome turned her head to the teacher. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" She said in a quiet tone. Would you kindly refrain form looking around the room and finish your work or is it to easy for you?" She said. "I apologize for studying my surroundings and the work is mildly hard but I finished five minutes ago." And with that she pulled out her book and started reading not noticing the odd looks some of the students gave her.

The rest of the class she wasn't bothered and she only paused to pass up her paper. The rest of the people in clas were thinking close to the same thing 'who is this girl' and 'she just talked back to Meer the tear'. (AN: cause she one time made a student cry.) Soon the bell rang and she packed her stuff and went to her next class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay I hope you liked this chapter if not that's okay it's not my fav. Either so please review and I'll try to updates soon

P.S. : I'm not really sure about this story so I would at least like 2 reviews that say you like it and want me to keep going thanks for listening.


	4. More classes and a man with a death wish

Hey I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update it's inexcusable! Nah, just kidding. I'm just lazy T.T and I had a writer's block. Now on with the story.

* * *

'Thoughts & Some times means emphasis'

"Talking"

_Demon tongue_

**Speaking in Japanese**

**Loves Surprises**

Chapter 4: More classes and a man with a death wish

Last Time: The rest of the class she wasn't bothered and she only paused to pass up her paper. The rest of the people in class were thinking close to the same thing 'who is this girl' and 'she just talked back to Meer the tear'. (AN: cause she one time made a student cry.) Soon the bell rang and she packed her stuff and went to her next class.

This Time:

The next class was biology and it was pretty uneventful. The teacher had the most boring and annoying voice. I would of fallen asleep like almost every other person in the class if it weren't for the all the guy's that were awake making googally eyes at me. They disgusted me to no end.

I don't think anyone could sleep with someone leering at them. I was overjoyed when the bell rang. My next class was English. While I was looking around the room I saw Sess and I noticed every single girl was taking quick peeks at him then quickly looking away. And when a girl stared for too long and Sess turned, the girl would turn away and giggle.

Like earlier I felt disgusted, only this time I was ashamed that I was female. I then noticed that there was only two seats left and they were both next to Sess. The choices were beside and behind sense he was at the front corner of the classroom. I decided to sit beside him cause there's no way I was going to sit behind someone with a stick so far up his butt. To me it would be like saying 'I'll bow down to you my master'.

So I walked over and sat in the seat next to him I heard a lot of small gasps. I looked up and saw several people staring at me. I decided to ignore them. Class soon started and the teacher came. He was an odd one; he had a few questionable habits and was quite rude. He had a nasty attitude and acted like we were all dummer then dirt.

I knew from the moment I felt his aura that we would hate each other. His teaching skills were absolutely horrible. As soon as he sat down he looked around the class with a squinted gaze. Then stopped then narrowed his eyes even more at me if that were possible. His name was Mr. Kumo (Mr. Spider).

After he stood up he said, "Ah I see we have a new student." I was not happy I had had my mother send ahead a notice to the principle that I did not want to be introduced to the classes. Also, that I did not need to give them my name unless I deemed them worthy. I could see now either he didn't get that notice or he was doing this just to spite me.

So he started by saying, "You must be the new student…" Looks at attendance sheet. "Higurashi, Kagome." Then he put on one of those smiles you know those fake smiles that someone you hate gives you. I refused to acknowledge his presence for his rudeness and for breaking the pact of the letter my mother sent. Instead I pulled out one of the reading books I brought this morning and ignored him. That got him steamed I could feel his anger rising.

I knew all eyes were on me and frankly I didn't care. "Mrs. Higurashi when I am speaking to you I expect you to look up and answer my question with respect!" He said. I carefully put a bookmark at my place and closed the book. I looked and said, **"Incase you don't know with that pea sized brain of yours you are to address me with respect and are not to do the trivial thing of introducing me at the beginning of class so until you get it right I am going to speak to you in Japanese." **Some of the students that understood Japanese begun to snicker. And with that I opened my book back up and read it. He was speechless for about two seconds then started yelling his head off at me and like before I ignored him.

He stood up and demanded to know what I said to him. One timid student raised his hand he was a little on the short side and had reddish-orange hair. "Yes Mr. Kitsune." He said calmly despite his tantrum. "Um" he said slowly. "Yes Yes what is it." Mr. Kumo said cruelly. "Well She said that you violated some kind of agreement and that until you treat her with respect she's going to speak to you in Japanese until she deems you worthy." Mr. Kitsune finished quickly then looked down. "Oh so you want to get smart with me. I read the notice that said you didn't want to be introduced before the class but I am teacher and you best do what I say!" He finished heatedly.

I looked up with an icy glare that could of sent the gods begging for mercy. But he stupidly ignored it.

* * *

Hey Yall hope yall like the cliffy. And I'm sorry again that I took so long but I was having a writer's block and I'm lazy. And also By reading on this site I'm trying to learn to speak Japanese. So if you could can you put Japanese words and there meanings in your review.

Ja Ne


End file.
